Automotive clutches have utilized vibration damper means in the clutch driven plate ahead of a manually operated transmission for the purpose of neutralizing torsional vibrations emanating from the engine which would otherwise cause disturbing noises in the transmission and driveline. In its simplest form, a conventional vibration damper assembly comprises a hub having a radial flange surrounded on one side by a friction disc and on the opposite side by a spring retainer disc. These elements are formed with circumferentially spaced groups of registering apertures receiving therein resilient means such as compression coil springs. Normally, spacers or spring washers are positioned between the plates.
The present invention provides a simplified driven plate assembly utilized as a vibration damper wherein the usual two element drive member and single element driven member are replaced by a single element drive member and a single element driven member, thereby reducing the number of major parts. The spring windows are formed in the two members and an improved stop pin arrangement is used in the assembly wherein the usual shoulder pins are replaced with simple rivets.
The present invention also comprehends a novel two-piece driven plate assembly wherein the stop pin assembly includes simple rivets that extend through circumferentially spaced arcuate slots in one member and through openings in the other member and are headed over Belleville springs acting to hold the assembly together. This arrangement places the hub flange and friction disc closer together, thus reducing the angular thrust force of the damper springs under load tending to separate the two members. Individual friction washers on each rivet are loaded by the Belleville springs to provide damping friction for the assembly.
The present invention further comprehends the provision of a two-piece driven plate assembly utilizing a one-piece stamped clutch hub. The hub includes a barrel and integral flange with the barrel extending entirely from one side of the flange. The flange includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced spring windows having inner and outer spring retaining lips extending from the barrel side and a plurality of extruded bosses adjacent the barrel and extending from the opposite side of the flange. The bosses act to pilot the friction clutch plate thereto and retain the concentricity between the two members. The clutch plate also has spring windows aligned with the windows in the hub flange and having inner and outer spring retaining lips.
Further objects are to provide a construction of maximum simplicity, efficiency, economy and ease of assembly and operation, and such further objects, advantages and capabilities as will later more fully appear and are inherently possessed thereby.